Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{22}{25} \times -100\% \times -24\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{22}{25} = 0.88$ $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -1 $ $ -24\% = -\dfrac{24}{100} = -0.24 $ Now we have: $ 0.88 \times -1 \times -0.24 = {?} $ $ 0.88 \times -1 \times -0.24 = 0.2112 $